


Stars and Stitches

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kuroo is a dumb butt but Tsukki loves him, M/M, Valentine's Day, bc that's just my jam, hqvalentineexchange, they're totes married in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Kei has never been crazy about going out on Valentine's Day, and he and his boyfriend know how dangerous it can be on top of that. Instead, he'd much rather stay in for his celebrations, and he's glad Tetsurou is now on the same page.





	Stars and Stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalinbri111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalinbri111/gifts).



> Hello! I'm so happy I made it in time to post today lol! This is for Bri for the hqvalentineexchange! I hope I used your prompts well enough and that you enjoy this gift ; ; ilu and ofc I love fluffy kurotsuki lol ;) Big thanks to EmeraldWaves for reading this over!

The sounds someone should hear in the morning are easy enough to guess...

The muffled sounds of traffic, a few birds chirping, and maybe some dulled footsteps from the sidewalk just outside. All of it together marks the beginning of a new, work filled day, which Kei would rather not think about.

Today is different at least.

What Kei  _hears_  is different too, and the sounds automatically make his mornings better than most people's. His alarm has become the distinct crack of Tetsurou's back as he stretches to get up.

It happens so often, Kei can now expect it,  _count_  on it. If a morning comes without the three little pops of Tetsurou's spine, then can it really be a new day? Not in his book.

He's happy they've reached the age where Tetsurou has stopped going on business trips so much. Mornings are way less dread filled these days.

"Ah fuckin  _shit_ ," Tetsurou curses, one of the only few times Kei gets to hear him curse, because the other is far too much of a goody goody for that. Kei cherishes it.

It's a constant now. Like Kei spilling sauce on his shirt at dinner, or Tetsurou stubbing his toe at the end of the bed. Routines are hard to break.

He snorts as Tetsurou touches his lower back out of shock, as if this doesn't happen every damn day.

And, like clockwork, Kei delivers his line: "Quit whining old man."

It's his favorite, because Tetsurou is far from old in his book, and looks about ten years younger than he is. It's unfair. But while Kei may look like an older man, Tetsurou is the one who's beginning to complain like one.

_"I don't know if we should order that, it looks sort of spicy doesn't it?"_

_"Kei, that's way past our bedtime."_

_"Can you believe the neighbors let their yard look like that?"_

And fuck it, Kei laughs harder, especially when Tetsurou finally  _looks_  at him.

Tetsurou turns to him, eyes beady from sleep, his brain still working out how to distinguish shapes instead of blobs. Not like he needs much cognitive power to deal with his little shit of a husband, which he'll probably realize in .2 seconds. The raven's hair is as much a mess as it ever was, except now some of the hairs are more of a dull gray than a sleek black. Doesn't really bug Kei much. He still pulls on it, whether they're having sex or when Tetsurou clogs up the DVR with sci-fi movies.

Tetsurou complains about how he's probably going to go bald at sixty because of Kei. Kei pulls harder.

Wigs are a thing.

They have their little staring contest for another few seconds before Kei regrets his decisions. In response to his smug little grin, Tetsurou unleashes a new tactic, one Kei simply cannot overcome.

Tetsurou farts.

Yup like a twelve-year old.

It's loud too, and Kei's not about to stick around for the smell. They'd had a big dinner the night before.

What a fool he'd been.

Tetsurou just lets one rip right into their newly washed bedspread and Kei may not be a big athlete anymore, but the speed at which he jumps out of bed is unrivaled. His knees buckle because Kei never stopped being a baby giraffe in some sense, and he topples over, his brain not awake enough to communicate to his legs that  _uh hey, you guys can walk you know?_

"I want a divorce," Kei mutters, staying on the floor because why not? It's fun down here. 

Tetsurou gasps, leaning over the bed cautiously so that his face is peeking down at Kei. The image is almost cute enough for Kei to forgive him. Almost. "On Valentine's Day? That's a bit cruel isn't it babe?"

Kei throws a pillow at him, and since they're not above this kind of retributive justice, a war ensues. Kei always insists on having a shitload of pillows on their bed, though half of them end up on the floor and Tetsurou ends up only using two, but it's for the aesthetic™ okay?

Also, Kei likes having a good supply of weaponry. Some of these are back support pillows. They  _can_  kill, and he knows it.

The fun ends when Tetsurou stubs his toe on the edge of the bed again, and Kei doesn't care about counting it as a cease fire. He fuckin' won, bitch.

Tetsurou ends up running ten minutes behind because Kei has to break out the first-aid kit and make sure he didn't break something, and then he's scrambling to get ready, avoiding the bed at all costs.

Meanwhile, Kei plops himself down on their couch and listens to Tetsurou drop nearly every bottle in their bathroom. He clicks on the television, sipping his coffee leisurely and humming because Tetsurou finally remembered to buy his preferred brand from the store.

He hears Tetsurou curse from the kitchen this time, and yeah, that...that was a mug he'd just heard.

Yeah, working from home is a blessing. He'd clean the shards up later.

Kei has more pressing issues at the moment, like the fact Tetsurou fucking clogged up the DVR  _again._

Defiantly, Kei erases one, but just one. If something seems amiss, then Tetsurou will come for his cooking shows and he  _cannot_  miss who goes home this week. They're three episodes away from the finale, it's a crucial time.

He changes the channel to some stereotypical romance flick just to provide background noise, and remembers what Tetsurou had said earlier.

_Valentine's Day._

It's not like Kei had forgotten, how could he? It's like the holiday threw up on anything within an infinite mile radius. Pink hearts, red streamers, cute cards and flower bouquets littered every grocery store he passed. There were ads on T.V. too, not to mention the influx of romance films and the public displays of affection he'd been forced to witness on the street ever since February 1st.

Yeah, so it's Valentine's Day. What a shock.

Kei hardly hates the holiday though, and not just for the candy clearance sale the day after.

A few seconds later, Kei is broken from his thoughts by a wet, sloppy kiss hitting his cheek, and he's not proud of it, but he yelps. Tetsurou is smirking at him, and screw it, Kei's revenge meter is all out of juice for now. He leans forward, catching Tetsurou's lips greedily.

He can feel the wetness on his cheek still, and he wipes it off, making Tetsurou laugh against his mouth. Asshole.

But Kei's smiling like an idiot.

Kei's breath still stinks too, he's almost positive, so that's payback enough.

Not like it ever matters.

Soon enough Tetsurou is wetting Kei's dry lips with his tongue, and the innocent kiss develops the potential to get too steamy too fast.

The last thing they need is Tetsurou's office knowing his husband gave him a boner first thing in the morning.

Or maybe they do.

Fuck 'em.

Kei clumsily sets his coffee down on the table, knowing a few drops sloshed out onto the sides but not really caring about the stickiness as he moves into Tetsurou's lap. Large, rough hands take their reserved place on his hips, rubbing circles in the exposed skin lazily. Kei moans, letting his tongue tangle with his husband's, and just because he can't help it, he tugs on his black strands, messaging Tetsurou's scalp.

From the way Tetsurou groans at the treatment, they know it's too much for a goodbye kiss. At least on a work day.

"Save it for tonight stardust," Tetsurou practically purrs, and Kei's so used to the nickname by now he overlooks it altogether. He does plan to save it for tonight actually.

"Don't be too tired when you get home then," Kei whispers, delivering one last peck to Tetsurou's lips before he climbs off of him. Tetsurou is at least twenty minutes late now.

"How dare you, since when do I get tired?" Tetsurou says, getting up to stretch lazily. It's not really a question they have to answer, not when they'd recently started knocking out before eleven. Their college selves would be ashamed.

Kei leans back, admiring shamelessly as Tetsurou fixes his tie. He's allowed okay? Fifteen years gives him permission to do mostly anything. Tetsurou's not as cut and carved as he used to be, but he's still the envy of all their neighbors, not to mention eye candy for plenty of them.

Tetsurou's the ultimate image of someone who aged well and looked happy doing so, walking out of the house in his slacks and button up like he didn't realize how admired he was. Kei's sure he does though, he just doesn't really care unless Kei's the one doing the admiring.

Yup, that's right. Kei married the neighborhood hottie, his mom would be so proud. 

Tetsurou preens from the attention Kei gives him, leaning down lift Kei's chin and give it an affectionate squeeze. "Take out for dinner?"

Kei snorts. Duh. "It's Valentine's Day, isn't it?"

Tetsurou grins, and already, Kei can't wait for him to come home.

Their Valentine's Day traditions have changed throughout the years, but the holiday refuses to let go of at least some of its spark. When they were in college, they'd actually gone out, fighting for reservations at nice restaurants, going to new movies, or sometimes even doing the stupidest things imaginable...

Now though, Kei's patience for the crowds and the stress was even more thin, and his expectations for a romantic night out were simpler, more private.

Basically, Valentine's Day had become one of the few nights of the year where they elected to do nothing. _Nothing_.

No cleaning, no cooking, no worrying about meeting up with friends or scheduling home improvements, just...nothing. They ordered food, the most unhealthy sort Kei could think of, and spent the hours together, watching shitty movies and reminiscing.

It's cheesy, he knows. But he doesn't mind that anymore either. It's so cheesy, and he loves it. He loves Tetsurou.

It's the perfect way to spend a night in his mind.

Over the years, Valentine's Day fills him less with butterflies, and more of a calm nostalgia. A comfort, a  _warmth_.

Kind of like Tetsurou himself. Kei smiles; he knows the feeling is mutual.

That's one thing he does appreciate about getting older. The confidence in his partner, the content which comes with the smallest things. The need to pretend or hide is long gone, chipped away at throughout the years until it ceased to exist.

When he was younger, he'd always wondered if he'd ever get to point like this, how it all would feel...

He guesses this is what it's like. He finally knows the answer, grinning as he watches Tetsurou trip over his own feet as he races out the door to work. 

This is fifty.

\--

When they're twenty-four, they're not as enlightened.

"Kuroo, please stop," Kei pleads, and yes, he really does  _plead_. As above freaking out as he usually is, this is ridiculous. His voice is a high-pitched whisper, and his shoulders are tense, looking every which way in search of a possible security guard or serial killer (anything could happen alright?) coming for them.

"Relax babe, we can do this no problem," Tetsurou shrugs him off, tying his old sports jacket around his waist and eyeing the chain link fence in front of them. At first glance, it doesn't look so tall, but Kei has his doubts.

In the distance, he can hear the crowd cheering as the opening act of a concert takes to the stage. He really does like this band...maybe-- _oh my god no!_

Kei reaches forward as Tetsurou touches the fence, about to start his climb, grabbing his hands instead. This is a bad idea and they both know it. Tetsurou only blinks at him, torn between pleased and confused that they're touching, and Kei can't help it, he blushes despite his annoyance.

He keeps their hands locked together though.

"We're too old for this, you're not exactly eighteen anymore," Kei scolds, and he winces, the backpack he has on suddenly bothering him. They'd stuffed a good amount of beer in it earlier, hoping to have a romantic night at the concert.

Problem is, they're broke bitches, so actually buying tickets to said concert wasn't a possibility. Tetsurou had been so confident about finding a way in though, Kei had simply rolled with it.

How dumb of an idea could Tetsurou possibly conjure up?

That's what he'd thought. To this day, Kei doesn't know why he keeps testing fate.

Maybe it's because with Tetsurou, he doesn't need much convincing that things will work out. And really, they always have, just not always in the way he anticipates.

Tetsurou grins at him, kissing Kei's knuckles softly as he laughs. "Psh, you make it sound like I've got liver spots already, it's just a  _fence._ We'll be over it no time..."

Tetsurou's voice climbs in pitch, playfully egging Kei on as he scoots closer, but Kei sees through it, and won't let the control slip so easily from his grasp.

Kei huffs, dodging Tetsurou's kiss to his lips. It takes more willpower than he'd like to admit. "Okay, what about this:  _I'm_  not eighteen anymore. Are you trying to kill me?"

He's not joking either. Kei wouldn't call himself a complete klutz, but he's not exactly Mr. Elegance. He can't even stand on one foot for too long, and his boyfriend wants him to hop a fucking fence?

If they get caught sneaking in with a crap ton of beer (assuming they make it over the fence without eating shit), they're dead, and Kei would rather not make that call to his parents to bail him out.

Tetsurou just laughs, the sound sudden and downright hideous, but Kei loves it anyways. "Stardust, you look as young and beautiful as the day I first saw you..."

"We're going to end up in the ER again," Kei deadpans, refusing to let the nickname get to him. It causes him to blush up to his ears, and even in the dark, he's sure Tetsurou can tell, but it's fine.

Compliments will get him nowhere.

Tetsurou slumps against Kei, a full body pout, and Kei can't help but laugh, pushing him in vain. Damn, Tetsurou is  _heavy_.

"Hey stop-- _ah_! Stop!" Kei pleads, his voice a whisper in between broken giggles. His legs are giving, and screw it, he just lets Tetsurou fall on top of him. Grass stains be damned, he is not losing this battle.

They end up wrestling for a bit, the grass soft and inviting, before Tetsurou pins him there, always better when it comes to contests of brute strength.

_I'll get him back later._ Kei never fails to.

Kei's laughter comes in short, fading bursts, his lungs fighting to catch up. Tetsurou's hands frame his face, and looking up, he can see the night sky is serving as the raven's own personal backdrop.

There's a lot of stars out, he notices, and for a moment, he wonders if it's really fair that Tetsurou gives  _Kei_  all the celestial nicknames. They seem far better suited to him, especially when those golden eyes are shining as bright as the stars above, focused solely on Kei.

Kei's own, personal galaxy, wrapped up in one person.

_Ugh, listen to yourself. Shut up._

Tetsurou's rubbing off on him, and he's not a fan.

Rather than stew in his embarrassment, he meets Tetsurou's lips halfway, and the raven pauses just briefly, as if asking permission. It's almost a tease too, with how Tetsurou's breath tickles Kei's face from how close they are, the hesitation too considerate and too maddening all at once.

Kei grants the wish, and the kiss sends sparks through him, all the way down to his toes as he melts against his boyfriend.

It's short, because they're out in the open and Tetsurou knows how Kei is about their privacy, but that doesn't stop him from quickly rubbing their noses together before he finally pulls back.

_Dork_.

Tetsurou sighs, staring down at Kei fondly, and the blond thinks maybe now they can just skip all this and go home. After all, it's Valentines' Day, and the concert is probably on T.V. anyhow.

However, when has Tetsurou ever conceded so easily?

"Well, thanks for that, now I feel like I could climb two fences," Tetsurou says triumphantly, and Kei's smile instantly falls as his boyfriend smirks. "Maybe even a whole mountain."

"I'm leaving you." Kei gets up, but he doesn't go anywhere. He's all bark and no bite, sadly.

"Yes yes," Tetsurou says, because goddammit, he knows Kei's ass isn't going anywhere either, and turns back to eye the fence. "Now, back to business."

"Why are you like this?"

"I just like proving you wrong baby," Tetsurou says, putting one of his feet into an opening in the fence.  _Oh my god you're serious aren't you? Fucking..._

"I highly doubt I'll be proved wrong," Kei says, already taking his phone out in case he needs to call someone. That, and part of him really does worry about his boyfriend's safety, and he'd rather not actively  _watch_  the climb. On the off chance Tetsurou actually gets over the fence, Kei notes, the raven will never let him forget it, so it's a losing situation all around for him.

Tetsurou turns to him, his hands and feet now locked into his starting position, and gives him one last dazzling grin. "Watch and learn."

And oh, Kei learns.

He learns that damn, he should be a motherfucking  _psychic_  with how good he predicted this shit.

They end up in the ER about half an hour later, but Kei's not really as concerned as he'd feared. In fact, he's starting to get bored. He knows it's bad, but the 'hehe I was right' potential behind this whole night has him giddy, and he can only hope he and Tetsurou stay together for the rest of their lives, just so he always has a chance to bring it up.

They hadn't gotten caught by anyone, but Tetsurou had lost his footing on the fence halfway to the top, and ended up with a deep gash on his thigh. After the initial freakout of driving them to the hospital and signing Tetsurou in, only to find the injury was an easy fix, he calmed down.

Three hours of waiting room scrabble and twelve stitches later, Tetsurou is signing out at the front desk about ten feet from him. Kei sits in the overly stiff waiting room chairs, ready to get up and help his boyfriend limp to the car.  _No excessive activity for a week and a half_. Those are the doctor's orders, and Kei plans to enforce them,  _strictly_.

This night has been a stressful one, but at least it was winding down.

Now, Kei only wants to go home and relax, maybe curl up with Tetsurou and watch the missed concert on pay-per-view and nurse his boyfriend's hurt ego.

The night is still young.

Plus, he can see the slight guilt in Tetsurou's eyes, the damn romantic. As if this could  _possibly_  ruin Valentine's Day. Hell, this is the best Valentine's Day Kei has had so far.

And the holiday would only get better, if the both of them were involved, no matter how stupid the shenanigans.

Tetsurou smiles sheepishly at him as he turns from the desk, and Kei shakes his head fondly, standing to allow Tetsurou to use him as his own personal crutch.

As heavy as Tetsurou is, Kei doesn't mind the weight.

Tetsurou groans a little from the pain as they walk through the parking lot, and when there's no one in sight, Kei allows himself to reach up and kiss the corner of Tetsurou's mouth.

"You know, maybe next year, we should stay home and order takeout," Kei suggests, his smile smug, and Tetsurou kisses it right off.

The raven sighs, but looks about as happy as Kei feels, despite the stitches in his leg. "You know what stardust, you might just be onto something."

\--

Kei smiles at the memory, sipping wine from the mug Tetsurou bought him for his 50th birthday (because he's classy like that, and who needs wine glasses?).

He has his feet in Tetsurou's lap, and he's eating directly from the box of fried rice they ordered, because Tetsurou prefers pan fried noodles anyways, so they just order their own sides.

Kei is laughing so hard he fears he might choke, and with a pout, Tetsurou throws a spring roll at him.

"Hey! If you get crumbs on the couch, you're cleaning it," Kei protests, eating the spring roll because  _fuck no you're not getting it back now._

"You tell this story every year," Tetsurou groans, but he's laughing just as hard. "When will you give it a rest?"

"When it stops being funny, which will be never," Kei says with a shrug, because it is the most obvious thing in the world at this point. He likes to call that ER episode the most memorable Valentine's Day they've ever had, but he'd rather not have a repeat.

No, he'd been right all those years ago.

Sitting here in pajamas and fighting over what movie to watch, eating foods that'll go straight to his thighs...

This is his kind of Valentine's Day.

Doesn't mean he can't remember their younger ones fondly though, as stupid as they were.

And judging from the way Tetsurou is looking at him, like their back lying in the grass all over again, Kei knows he feels exactly the same.

"Guess I'll have to endure then," the raven says, pulling Kei into his arms, and he doesn't sound the least bit upset about it. "Happy Valentine's Day."

And yeah, Kei thinks, it most definitely is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are super appreciated <3 Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
